Haunted Lair
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Yep, another one! The summary's inside. If you really liked 'A Dangerous Collision', you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'A Dangerous Collision'

Now with seven little kids running around, it's not always easy to notice the small things. But when said things start to grow, what might it mean for this large family? And when everyone starts disappearing...what can you do?

LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC

P.S. First chapter is a NORMAL day in the lair...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat sat at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples as she sipped at her tea.

"Cat…"

She looked up at Leo, and smiled slightly.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Roselyn is throwing weights at Benjamin and Theodore…"

Cat groaned slightly, closing her eyes.

Roselyn, known mostly as Rose, was Cat's five year old daughter.

A feisty little turtle, no one liked to mess with her TOO bad.

Her skin was relatively dark, and she had red/purple eyes that shifted colors according to her mood, though the red usually dominated the purple.

Benjamin and Theodore were Mikey and Rach's twin boys, called Ben and Theo.

They were carefree, pranking klutz's with smokey grey/blue eyes and permanent grins on their faces.

Though only six years old, they'd gotten a reputation of pranking everything that moved, except the adults of course…at least, most of the time…

"Okay, here are two important questions: 'What did they do?' and 'Did she hit them?'."

"…Actually…they threw sewer sludge at her…and she DID hit them…"

Cat sighed, and looked at the door.

"ROSE!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"STOP ATTACKING YOUR COUSINS!!!"

"NOT UNTIL THEY'RE BURNING IN THE DARKEST PITS OF HELL!!!"

Cat ran out to see her eldest daughter, Violet, trying to hold back her younger sister.

Though only eight, she had the warmth of a mother, and usually treated everyone with a warm respect that was usually hard to find.

Her eyes were a vibrant purple, with red in the background, but the colors shifted with her mood as well.

It took a lot to make her temper flare, but you never wanted to go that far.

Her temper was white hot, and both sisters had their father's knack for holding onto their bad moods for hours.

"ROSE!!!"

Said turtle cringed, and the two boys took the chance to run away like bats out of hell.

"Yes, mommy?" Rose asked innocently, and Cat glared.

"Go to the corner."

"But-!"

"Corner. Now!"

Rose pouted, glaring as she walked to the 'Time Out Corner'.

Violet got up from the ground, since she'd had to fall back to stop her younger sister from ripping the two boys apart, and smiled as her father walked in.

"Daddy!!"

She ran to him, and he lifted her up with a smile.

"Hey, sweetheart! What happened to Rose?"

"Ben and Theo threw something at her so she took your weights and threw them at 'em, and then I had to hold her back because she found the sai you'd lost last week and was gonna use it, then mommy came and told her to go to the corner."

"…How can you say so much in one breath?"

She smiled, giggling.

"Daddy, that's not the point!"

The giggling turned to laughter as he tickled the sensitive places on her plastron, making her squirm.

"Oh, really? And what was the point?"

Violet couldn't control her voice anymore, and hardly forced out her reply.

"I-I don't r-remember!!"

Cat smiled.

'Finally, SOME peace…'

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

'Well, THAT didn't last long…'

Laughter erupted from the lab, and a teary-eyed Jasmine ran out.

Jasmine, called Jazz by her cousins because she loved the music, was small for her age, and timid.

Though she was shy, she was the sweetest, gentlest soul you could find, with warm pink-tinted hazel eyes that now held back tears.

"Jazz?" Violet asked worriedly, and Raph put her down so she could comfort the seven year old genius turtle.

Don came out, looking angry as he pulled Ben and Theo behind him.

"You two should know better than to scare her like that!! Apologize!!"

The two looked to the other three adults for an escape, but none were available.

After all, Jazz wasn't an instigator, and only cried when pushed far enough.

"Sorry, Jazz…we didn't think you'd cry…" The two said in unison.

Cat smirked.

"Good…now go sit in the Time Out Corner with Rose."

Looks of pure terror fell over their faces, and they looked at a glaring Rose, seeing hardly any purple in her eyes.

"Are you CRAZY!?! She's gonna kill us!!!" Ben argued, frantic.

"Exactly, now scoot!!"

Instead, they bolted, and Cat growled.

"If I hadn't been up all night, I'd-!!!"

"Calm down, kitten!"

"DADDY!!!!"

Jocelyn, Leo and Gio's eight year old daughter, ran in, holding her three year old little sister, Jacqueline.

Jocelyn, called Joss by her cousins, was older than Violet by a few months, and was unnaturally serious for a child.

She took responsibility for her more rambunctious cousins, usually pleading their case unless she started arguing directly at an adult.

She was a nearly normal shade of green, her younger sister a few shades lighter, and had green-tinted brown eyes.

Jacqueline, Jackie for short, had green eyes tinted a strange brown/gold, and was strangely silent and cooperative for a three year old.

(Cat thanked the lord for that, since she couldn't think of dealing with another food-thrower…)

"What is it?" Leo asked, kneeling down in front of the worried eight year old.

"Ben and Theo woke Jackie up…"

Gio took said toddler from her older sister, who looked at the floor.

"…Now they're in the bathroom…"

No one wanted to ask, but…

"What are they doing?" Elisa asked, having come in after Don.

"…Throwing poop around…"

Silence…

"Leo…"

"I'm on it…"

Cat sighed.

'This is the third time this week…'

"IT'S UNCLE LEO!!!! SCATTER!!!!"

So two little turtles ran across the lair, covering everything in their tracks with brown poop…

"…I'm not cleaning that up again…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-Why do w-we have t-to watch a-a scary m-movie?" Jazz asked, watching as Ben and Theo set everything up.

"'Cause there's nothin' betta' ta do!" Rose answered.

"Come on! It won't really be scary! Just…surprising." Joss counseled, smiling reassuringly.

Jackie was on the couch, giggling in her sleep, and her older sister made sure she didn't fall.

Violet came in with the popcorn, but stopped, feeling a chill race up her shell like fingers.

"Vi?"

She snapped out of it, looking at Rose.

"What?"

"Ya zoned out on me. What's up?"

Violet smiled slightly.

"It's nothing. Let's start that movie!"

With the adults, except Splinter, out on patrol, it left a perfect chance for a movie.

They turned off the lights, and settled on the couch and armchairs for a good scare.

Jazz jumped, feeling a cold wind on her shoulder, like fingers trailing across her skin, and clutched Joss's arm.

"Jazz?"

"BOO!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ben and Theo fell over, rolling in laughter, when they were met with Violet's red/purple eyes.

"Will you two grow up and stop scaring her?! Isn't it bad enough she's scared of the movie?!"

She stopped when she thought she saw a white figure next to the twins, looking like it was made of mist, but when she blinked, it was gone.

'…Weird…'

Joss gave her a questioning look, noticing her eyes shift from red to purple again.

'What's UP with people today?'

Jackie opened her eyes, and seemed to be staring at something nearby.

Violet stood up, moving past the two boys on the floor, and felt that freezing air, though now it trailed along her neck, putting pressure.

She choked, moving back, and tripped over Ben.

"Vi?!"

Rose jumped over the back of the couch, worried for her sister, and saw bruises forming on the elder turtle's lighter toned skin.

"Bruises…" She muttered.

A chill raced up her shell.

"…Shaped like fingers…"

Violet winced when the small fingers trailed the dark bruises, and she grabbed her wrist.

"Don't…it hurts…"

Jazz was there in a moment, looking worriedly at the bruises.

"Someone pressed pretty hard…"

Joss held her sister close, worried.

"…But who?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cat came home, she expected the six kids to be scared by a movie, but that's not what the eight were greeted with when they stepped through the front door.

The kids tackled their respective parents, shaking, and panic in their eyes. Cat noticed the bruises first…

"Violet! Who tried to choke you?"

She looked up at her mother.

"I don't know! I felt this weird chill, and it grabbed me around the throat! I backed up and tripped over Ben, and it let go, but now I have these weird bruises!"

Cat never stopped being astounded that her eldest daughter could say so much in one breath…

"…So what hurt you?"

"Mommy, don't lose me on this…I think it was a ghost…"

Silence…

"Pipsqueak, are ya sure?" Raph asked, lifting her up carefully.

Sure enough, the marks were too large and long to be any of the kids, and it wasn't theirs.

This hand print had five fingers, after all.

"Tell me what happened."

Their eyes locked, and she nodded.

"I was getting popcorn for the movie, and came out when this weird chill went up my shell, like weird fingers…but it went away, so I went to watch the movie. Jazz got freaked out by something, and Ben and Theo scared her. I yelled at them and then saw this weird person standing by them…like someone wearing a robe, but they looked like they were made of smoke or somethin'…but they were gone when I blinked, so I tried to see if they were still there. I felt my hand touch cold air, and then the fingers closed over my throat…I moved back and tripped…well, ya know…"

She buried her face in his shoulder.

"…D-Daddy…I-I think I-I'm seeing gh-ghosts…"


	3. Chapter 3

The kids didn't go to sleep until they were all piled up on Joss's bed, overlapping each other.

Jazz hugged her favorite stuffed animal, a light-skinned turtle toy, to her chest, sucking her thumb slightly.

Joss smiled at the six turtles spread across her small bed, Jackie lying on her lap.

She perked when the door squeaked, and her eyes narrowed.

She didn't see anything through the doorframe, but she didn't waver.

A chill went up her side, like fingers, and grabbed her wrist.

She panicked, pulling back.

Something dug into her skin, and she cried out in pain.

Violet was up in a moment, and her eyes widened.

"LET HER GO!!!!"

The pain left, and Joss noticed her cousin's eyes were glowing slightly, but from what, she couldn't say.

"Joss, are you okay?"

She nodded, green-tinted brown eyes watering, when Leo ran in, having heard her cry of pain.

"Joss!! What's wrong?!"

The other kids had woken by then, and Joss was cradling her bleeding wrist.

Gio rushed in, and saw the blood.

"Oh no!!"

She rushed over, holding the joint gingerly, and Jackie seemed near tears.

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking around in sleepy confusion as Ben and Theo fell out of the bed from the surprise.

Jazz woke with a start, feeling something cold ghost over her skin before leaving.

Cat ran in, having heard her daughter's yell, and moved to Gio's side.

"Whoa…it looked like whoever grabbed her had claws…"

Jazz felt light-headed…woozy…

"Sweetheart?"

She looked up at her father, eyes distant.

"D-Daddy…"

Someone grabbed her arm, and she snapped back to reality.

"M-Mommy?"

The mist in her eyes was gone when Jazz blinked, but a looming fear had been born in her, throwing a shadow over her heart and making her skin prickle.

Elisa looked at her own child worriedly, when…

"What's with all the noise? I can hardly hear 'Bioshock' over all the yelling!"

A sound smack.

"It's just a game, squirt."

Rach then proceeded to pick up her boys, whom were still on the floor, struggling to get off their shells.

"Shell! What happened to Joss?" The grey-banded turtle questioned, looking at the blood.

"A ghost…"

Cat's eyes rested on her eldest daughter, whose gaze didn't waver.

"It tried to take her away, but she fought back…it ran when it saw I was looking straight at 'em…"

Rose seemed even more befuddled, and rubbed at her eyes cutely.

"But why? It didn't seem too scared ta try an' choke ya…"

"Her eyes were glowing…"

Joss looked up, seeing everyone was in the sparsely furnished room she called her own.

"I don't know why…but Violet's eyes were glowing when whatever grabbed me let go…"

Leo picked up his oldest child, careful of her wrist.

"What happened before that?"

"Well…everyone was asleep, but I couldn't relax, so I kinda stood watch…"

Gio smiled slightly.

'Just like Leo…'

"Then I heard the door squeak open, but no one was there, and I felt something cold move up my side and grab my wrist. I kinda…panicked…"

She smiled sheepishly at that.

"And then weird claws dug into my skin. I remember screaming, and then Violet was up, yelling at whoever it was to let me go. It did, and then everyone started waking up and running in…"

Her eyes lowered.

"…Sorry for worrying you…"

Gio slapped her mate on the arm, glaring at the 'What did I do?!' look she received.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're okay."

Gio gave him a 'You'd BETTER be!' look as Splinter walked in, having been woken by the commotion.

"What's wrong, my children?"

Leo explained as Gio picked up Jackie, Cat picked up Rose in a bridal hold to allow the young one to sleep, and Raph picked up Violet, who seemed happy enough to cling to him.

Elisa gathered blankets as Don lifted up his only little girl, holding her close as she shivered, clinging to his shoulders like a survivor of a shipwreck.

"Perhaps we should stay up for the night, young ones."

The children eagerly agreed, and so the family settled in the living room.

Ben and Theo were soon fast asleep, soft snores barely breaking the silence, but Jazz only fell asleep when listening to her favorite music CD and curled up on her father's lap.

Violet stayed vigilant, her eyes scanning the room constantly for a threat only she could see, as Rose snored, her head on her sibling's lap.

Joss was up as well, reading a book on the supernatural, Jackie leaning on her as the young three year old fought sleep away with fear.

Rach was dozing off when a chill ran up her arms, like cloth on her skin, and her eyes snapped open.

Theo, who was on her lap, whimpered, and smoky grey eyes widened when she saw blood start to seep through cuts on his shoulder.

"THEO!!!"

Violet's eyes snapped in their direction.

"LET HIM GO!!!!" She ordered, scrambling off a startled Raph's lap and grabbing hold of something they couldn't see.

Violet was thrown back with a cry of pain, and Cat jumped up she saw what looked like bleeding claw marks on the eight year old's cheek.

This, however, didn't daunt the child, and she rushed in again, somehow freeing her cousin and taking the chill from the air.

"…What was that?" Rach asked, wide-eyed.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! IT'S TRYING TO TAKE US ONE BY ONE!!!!! RUN AND HIDE!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!"

Rach smacked her husband upside the head.

"Calm down, ya knucklehead!"

Raph moved forward, touching the bleeding cuts on his daughters cheek.

"What the shell was that?" He demanded, eyes steely.

"Some weird…cat…dog…I don't even know WHAT it is!" Violet admitted, wincing from the fresh pain.

"It looked all weird and pieced together from a bunch of different animals! They all looked weird, though…"

"…What do ya classify as 'weird'?"

"Well, like some pieces have fur, but then there are scales or something in others…Okay, let's just say it's REALLY messed up!"

"…I can see that…"

Rose had fallen on the ground after Violet had bolted, and groaned.

"…So I fell on the floor…because you saw a ghost…A GHOST!?! Why I outta-!?!"

Cat held back the young hot-head, muttering soothing Japanese words that calmed the young turtle.

Ben was looking at his brother's wounded shoulder, touching the blood slightly.

Joss would've gone to comfort him, but her wrist, though bandaged, was still wounded.

Jazz just looked around in confusion, eyes sleepy but struggling to comprehend.

Jackie was struggling in her mother's arms, having a fit, and Violet flinched as her father tried cleaning the blood.

"OW!!! Daddy, it hurts!!"

Rose looked up, and froze.

"M-Mommy…"

"What is it, honey?"

"…I-I think I believe in ghosts now…"

"Why?" Cat asked, curious at the wide-eyed panic on her youngest's face.

"…'Cause I see one…i-it's right behind Ben…"


	4. Chapter 4

"BEN!!!!!"

Violet pulled Ben behind her, who in turn pulled Theo behind him.

Violet felt something rush into her eyes, letting her see more clearly than she remembered.

"_You can't stop me, child…" _

The voice was cold, but faint, and Violet took an involuntary step back.

"_I will be reborn…and destroy your precious family…" _

Her eyes shifted from purple/red to red/purple, showing her protective temper.

"Leave us alone!!!"

Rose looked at her sister, feeling fear in her heart.

"V-Vi…"

A cold chill raced up Violet's side, but she didn't break eye contact as the fingers left a cold trail on her skin.

"_A Kekai Genkai…but that won't save you…you'll all disappear…one by one…"_

"No…I won't let you hurt them…" She retorted in a harsh whisper, feeling something pump into her palm.

She grabbed its wrist, and the robed figure seemed brighter, more visible.

Everyone's eyes widened as the figure became visible, though still having a ghost-like transparency that sent chills up their shells.

"HEY!!! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!"

The figure ripped its wrist from the eight year old's grasp, and seemed to slowly disappear.

"HEY!!!"

Violet tried to grab hold again, but a gnarled, clawed hand grabbed her around the throat, digging the sharp claws into her flesh.

"_You're life force won't protect you forever! And when it runs out, I'll kill you…"_

"We'll see…" She forced out, and then Rose was by her side, her eyes red except for specks of purple in the background.

"LET MY SISTER GO!!!!!!!"

The ghost was soon gone, even from the sister's sight, and Rose gripped her sister's wrist tighter.

"Vi…"

"I'm fine…"

A forced smile as small drops of blood made their way down her neck from small cuts.

"Couldn't let someone hurt my family, now could I?"

Rose calmed down, the red started to back off slightly in her eyes, while the balance in her sister's eyes was nearly restored.

"Ya two are crazy!!" Raph reprimanded, but held both close as Cat moved next to him, checking the small cuts in her daughter's neck.

"…THIS is NOT good…" Gio muttered, trying to soothe a crying Jackie.

"Mommy, this isn't gonna be good until we find out what that was!" Joss replied, not able to comfort her cousins because of her father's tight grip on her.

Jazz took off her headphones, blinking slightly.

"Daddy, would there be something I could find? Like on the Internet?"

"Maybe…"

"My children…"

They all looked up at Splinter, who had a apprehensive look.

"I believe I know what is going on…"

THAT caught everyone's attention, and they waited for him to settle into a chair before he began.

"I've heard the story of an evil wizard…He wreaked havoc across the universes, traveling through gateways he created…He went to the Battle Nexus, trying to overthrow the Daimyo, but he was arrested and his sentence was death…his soul was unable to rest, and he wandered the universes, trying to find the perfect body to inhabit…Power can be hidden, even by the wielder, but a ghost can see someone's soul…"

Splinter sighed, gripping his cane tighter.

"He's revived himself as the Battle Nexus's strongest fighters…once he takes your body, it's the same as death…your soul can't return and can't make it to the spirit world…"

"…Ghosts…" Cat muttered.

"Exactly, my daughter. It seems that he is looking for another body to inhabit….though he never wounds it beforehand…"

"Then I'm out, thank God…" Violet muttered.

"Me, too." Joss added.

"So's Theo." Rach stated in relief.

"So…there's still Rose, Jackie, Ben, Jazz, and ALL you guys…" Theo stated.

"…Just great…"

"He usually tries to inhabit children with great potential, so that the body lasts longer."

"…That doesn't comfort me much, sensei…" Elisa admitted, looking worriedly at the uninjured children.

"I've gotta agree with 'er on this one." Rach added, holding Ben close.

"Well, I know for sure that I'm not gonna sleep tonight. I'll stay up and keep watch." Cat offered.

"Kitten, ya won't be able ta see 'im."

"Raphie, I can still sense his life force, thank you very much!"

"But where are we going to sleep? All of us won't fit in any of the rooms." Gio informed.

"We'll sleep here."

"…Cat, if you hadn't noticed…a ghost just ATTACKED us here…" Mikey stated, looking at his older sister like she was crazy.

"Hey, remember you're talking to the turtle with super strength and a variety of jutsu under her belt, bro. Don't worry about it."

Jazz looked at her CD player, sighing.

"Daddy, it ran out of battery…"

"I'll get some for you, sweetie. Wait here."

He put her down gently, and went into the lab.

"What do ghosts do, anyway? Spirit people away?" Ben asked, looking innocently at his father.

"That and much worse! OW!!!"

He rubbed his head, pouting at his mate.

"Don't scare 'im, ya idiot!"

A prickle of warning, and Elisa tensed.

"Donnie? Donnie, are you having trouble finding the batteries?"

When she got no reply, the pink-banded turtle stood up.

"Donnie?!"

She always had a sixth sense for such things…

She ran into the lab, but it was empty, and she felt a chill in the air.

"DONNIE!!!"

The other adults ran up, and stopped.

"…Guess ghosts DO spirit people away…OW!!!"

As Mikey nursed the newest bump on his head, Jazz had snuck up.

"He went after Don first because he's one of the smartest…"

"D-Daddy?"

Jazz seemed so much younger hugging her stuffed turtle, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey…"

Elisa picked up her child, trying to soothe her, and Gio looked around.

"Leo? I swear, if you're playing ninja on me again-!!"

But worry went through her, and the toddler in her arms sensed it.

"Leo?"

Cat was keyed up, agitated, and held Raph's hand tight.

"Bro? Where are you? Now is NOT the time to try and scare me!"

Joss came up, holding her wrist.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?"

Gio's heart stuck in her throat.

"Oh God…"

Mikey sighed.

"Well, at least the kids are okay! Right, babe?"

Silence…

"Babe?"

…

"…SHE'S BEEN SPIRITED AWAY!!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!!!"

SMACK!!!

"What is WRONG with ya?!"

"BABE!!!!"

"I go ta check on the kids for five seconds an' ya loose yer mind!!"

Cat breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was right behind him…"

They headed back to the living room, and Cat froze when she saw someone missing…

"…Sensei? Sensei, PLEASE tell me you went to get candles or meditate or something…Sensei?!"

Panic-fueled, even the kids looked around, their search in vain.

"…I REALLY don't like this ghost…Why can't he just go to hell already?"

SMACK!!!!!

"OW!!!!!! What was THAT for?!" Raph asked indignantly.

"No swearing in front of the kids!! NOW I know where Rose learned those words!!"

Rose watched this exchange, and asked, "But why can't I say those words?"

"You're too young. When you're fifteen, you can."

"FIFTEEN?! That's ten years away!!"

"I noticed."

"That's not fair!!"

Violet sighed.

"Rose, EVERYONE has to wait until they're fifteen…even Jackie…"

"…But you don't have to wait as long!"

"Why are we even HAVING this argument?!" Joss asked, exasperated.

"We'll all eventually start swearing, so live with it!!"

Silence…

"Good. Now that we've stopped fighting about something that has NO importance WHATSOEVER, can we get back to our real problem?!"

"Yeah, just cool it! Man, you look ready to bite someone's head off!" Ben commented, grinning.

"…I'm THIS close to getting something sharp, so DON'T push it!!"

"JOCELYN HAMATO!!!!"

Joss flinched at the sharp tone in her mother's voice.

"I wasn't being serious!!"

"You still don't say such things to your cousins!!"

"But-!!"

"Don't even START with me, young lady!!"

Rose snickered, and a pillow smacked her in the face.

"HA!!! Who's the klutz NOW!!!" Ben joked.

"Yer gonna be a DEAD klutz!!!"

Raph sighed as he picked up the hot-headed turtle, and Cat smirked slightly.

"Like father, like daughter."

"Don't even START!"

Mikey sighed.

"Well, three down, thirteen to go…"

He expected a smack, but when none came, his curiosity perked.

"Babe?"

He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Theo.

"Babe?!"

His heart raced.

"If you're pulling a prank, I'll have a heart attack!!!"

"…Bro…I think she's gone…" Cat whispered.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cat flinched at the sound, and covered his mouth.

"Calm down. I know that isn't something you're good at, but try…"

He nodded slightly, and Violet scanned the room suspiciously.

"Uncle Mikey, weren't you the Battle Nexus Champion?"

"Yep!!"

"Then why are you scared?"

"…Ghosts are different than alien warriors…"

Violet really thought about it, but stopped.

"Uncle Mikey…"

"Yeah?"

"Move…"

"Why?"

"He's behind you…"

"Who? Raph?"

"No…worse…"

"Pissed off Donnie?" Mikey joked.

"Nope…the ghost…"


	5. Chapter 5

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cat moved fast, pulling him away, when a green blur ran past her.

"ROSE!!!"

All Violet saw was a flash of long claws and red.

Tears built up in her eyes.

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The five year old hugged her torn arm to her chest as the ghost moved closer, ready to finish her off.

"NO!!!!"

Violet was there in a moment, and chakra flew from her palms, sending the ghost back.

The room seemed to waver, like looking through steam, and Joss moved to stand beside her cousin.

"_You can not stop me!! Now hand over my new vessel!!" _

Violet tensed, but Joss moved in front of her.

"You're not taking anyone!"

A force threw her back into her mother, and Violet growled as her eyes shifted to red/purple.

"Don't mess with my family!!"

A strange force lifted them into the air, and Cat did some hand signs.

"Light Release: Heaven's Light jutsu!"

The power wavered, but the white-banded turtle was thrown against a wall, knocking her out with the force.

"Kitten!!"

Violet struggled in midair, trying to move to her mother's aid, when the ghost moved closer and reached into the group.

'Who's he grabbing-?'

It hit her like a hammer.

"JAZZ!!!!!!!!"

Said turtle squirmed, trying to move away, but the hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her down.

She cried out, trying to pull back, and a naginata blade cut at the now tangible ghost.

"Get away from my daughter!!"

Elisa was soon caught in a strange bubble, and her naginata couldn't break through.

"Hey!!"

Gio tried to move, when she realized something.

"Jackie?"

She looked around, and her eyes widened.

"JACKIE!!"

Said three year old grabbed onto the ghost, and her hands lit up with chakra, making the ghost recoil in pain.

Joss grabbed her little sister, kicking the ghost away, and his claws cut her shin open.

Ben tried to move closer, but Rose held him back.

Jazz had broken free, and a panicked kick found its mark in the ghost's face.

Mikey pulled her towards him as Raph pulled out his sai.

She may not be their child, but she was their brothers, and they were ready to fight for her.

Strange strips of light grabbed them, holding them against the walls.

Violet struggled, the red becoming more pronounced in her eyes.

'Wait…my chakra hurts him…and this is HIS chakra…'

She tried to focus her chakra, but she lost her concentration when he grabbed Jazz, pinning her arms as she struggled.

"_It's time for the ritual…" _

"Wh-What ritual?" She stuttered out, frightened.

"_Let's just say you'll be meeting your father as a ghost…"_

"HEY!!! YA BETTER PUT 'ER DOWN BEFORE I GET MAD!!!"

But it seemed Rose was already mad, her eyes mainly a deadly-looking red.

She choked when the chakra tightened.

"_Say goodbye, fools…" _

And both were gone…

"JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They fell on their shells on the bricks, and Ben groaned.

"…Daddy, what's gonna happen to Jazz?"

Mikey sat up, putting a hand to his head.

"That scary ghost is gonna take over her body by sacrificing Don and we'll never see them again…OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked up at a glaring Elisa, and winced.

"He will NOT sacrifice my husband OR take over my daughter's body!!!"

Gio nodded, lifting Joss onto her shell and Jackie into her arms as Raph lifted Cat into his arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Rose asked, Violet behind her.

"She'll be fine…I think…"

Elisa sighed.

"Well…where would he take them?"

"Another universe?" Ben asked, looking innocently at them.

"…That just might be the case…"

Gio looked deep in thought.

"I think I've heard of a universe that's meant for sacrificial rituals…I know the markings and chant, but I'll have to stay behind to open it…"

Raph sighed, looking around.

"…Cat'll stay here…so will you guys…"

"I'm NOT staying here while Jazz is in trouble!!" Violet retorted, looking stubborn.

"I will!" Ben offered.

"No ya aren't! Who else are we gonna use as bait?"

"No! No!! DADDY, SAVE ME!!!!"

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"You know, I think I'll just stay behind…ya know, to take care of Cat and Jackie and Gio and all…"

Raph smirked.

"Then who's gonna be our back-up bait?"

"No! No!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!"

Joss smiled.

"Like father, like son…"

"Yer not comin', ya know." Rose noted.

"…Excuse me? I'm going!"

"Ya've got a GASH on yer leg!!"

"I'm STILL going!!"

"…Why?"

"Because if I don't, you'll try to get yourself killed!!"

"I'm not an idiot!!"

"But you're a hard-headed hot-head, Rose!!"

Silence reigned as the two glared at each other, and Violet sighed.

"…I say she comes…I mean, who else is gonna tell us if our plans are crazy?"

"Me?"

She looked at her dad.

"Daddy, I don't mean this in a bad way…but when you get mad…YOU do things that most people would consider crazy…"

"…True…"

Gio sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed some chalk and started drawing figures on the bare bricks.

"So let's go!"

Rose smirked, pushing Ben forward.

"Ladies first."

"HEY!!"

Mikey grinned.

"So what are you, Rose? A dude?"

The five year old snarled, making Mikey back up.

"Uncle Mikey, that's one of the things you NEVER tell a girl…" Joss replied.

"…You couldn't have told me SOONER?!"

"…No…I thought you were going to come to your senses sooner…"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"What senses?"

"HEY!!"

Gio smacked both brothers upside the head.

"Look, I've only got one thing to say to you guys."

She grabbed some bandages, wrapping up her daughters leg.

"The main thing is to get the others and get out. I'll open the portal in ten minutes, so you'd better do this quick."

They nodded, and Elisa strapped her naginata firmly to her shell.

"Let's go, then."

So the six turtles prepared themselves, and Gio started chanting.

When the portal opened, they jumped through.

"Good luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

"…There sure are a lot of bones here…"

"…We can see that, Ben…I think ANYONE who isn't BLIND can see that…"

"…No need to get snippy, Rose…"

SMACK!!!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As this exchange went on, Joss looked at their surroundings.

It looked like a medieval dungeon of some sort, with damp bricks and bones scattered across the floor.

Red stained the walls and ceiling, and Joss flinched back.

"Ew…"

"What?" Violet asked.

"…That's blood…EVERYWHERE…"

"…Ew…"

Mikey and Raph looked around more calmly as Elisa moved to an exit, looking out.

She signaled for them to follow, and the others did so.

They looked out at a large cylindrical room that was two floors high, them on the second, with a stone operation-like table in the center on the floor.

On said table, poor Jazz was strapped down with chains, crying as she struggled to free herself.

Joss tensed when she saw her father, uncle, aunt, cousin, and grandfather chained to the walls.

Then a robed figure moved across the floor, pulling off its hood.

It looked like a scaly dog's head, tufts of fur around the neck, and gnarled claws retracting like a cat's.

He held a long, slender blade, and Elisa moved closer to the edge.

"It's time to begin…"

He raised the blade, cutting Jazz's arm slightly, and used the blood that caught in the grooves in the metal to start drawing strange designs on the brick floor.

Raph moved forward, looking over the edge, and saw the blood markings already around Don, who had a cut on his arm.

When chanting filled the damp air, Jazz seemed to go into a seizure, as if she was holding something in…

"Get AWAY from my family!!"

A naginata blade nearly decapitated the strange creature, who paused briefly in his chanting, giving the poor seven year old a chance to catch her breath.

Violet jumped down, and struggled to break the bonds on her younger cousin.

Rose tried to help, feeling tears in her eyes as her cousin convulsed again.

Joss grabbed a spear from the walls as the three adults fought the wizard.

"Ben, go and free grandpa and Aunt Rach with this!"

Ben nodded, catching the spear.

After grabbing an ax, Joss limped towards her father and cousin.

"Dad? Dad?!"

His eyes opened slightly, and they widened in confusion.

"J-Joss?"

The ax swung, freeing his arm from its bonds.

"Are you okay?" She asked once he was free, looking worried.

"I'll be fine…get your cousin down…"

She nodded, wincing when she put too much weight on her injured leg.

"All right…"

She swung the ax, freeing Theo easily, and dropped the ax in favor of gripping her shin.

"Joss?" Leo asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a scratch…it's nothing…" She assured, gritting her teeth as she stood up.

"JOSS!!!!!!"

She whipped around.

"BEN!!!!!"

For the first time in her life, she saw Mikey angry…and she prayed she'd never see it again…

"Don't you DARE hurt my son!!"

Nunchuks threatened to crush bone as Ben jumped away from the fight, his stomach bleeding.

The long blade glowed, and a wave of energy smashed into everyone, sending them into the walls.

"…Ow…"

Violet scrambled to her feet, running towards Jazz.

"Hold on! Don't give in, Jazz!"

She glared at the metal, when it started to melt under her palms.

'Whoa…weird…'

Her chakra was so hot…it was burning through the metal…

"Come on, Jazz. Time to get off the soul-stealing operating table…"

A sword swung at her, and she ducked just in time, kicking out.

"I won't let you steal her!"

"You have no choice in the matter…"

A dark chuckle.

"Once I kill him, the ritual will be a success…"

Her eyes widened, when she saw Joss already at her uncle's side, swinging the ax in order to free him.

Elisa was there, and caught the purple-banded turtle as he fell free.

Joss saw the blade coming before the others, and everyone was too out of it to dodge…

The blade cut through the air, and blood flew from a newly opened wound…

"JOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Violet felt tears as her cousin fell, blood seeping from a cut on her stomach and side.

Violet was there in a moment, and punched the 'ghost' away with a strength she didn't realize she had.

"Joss!!! You're going to be okay!!!" She assured shakily, pressing down on the wound with her hands, ignoring the crimson that was staining her skin.

"V-Violet…I-I need you t-to do s-something for m-me…"

Purple/red locked with green-tinted brown, and Joss forced a small smile.

"Pl-Please…t-take care o-of everyone…M-Make sure th-they don't g-get themselves k-killed…"

Violet nodded mutely, tears starting to escape her eyes.

"B-But you'll get better, Joss! I-I know you will!"

"…Vi…Y-You know I-I won't…"

The tears escaped, burning her eyes and causing her vision to blur.

"I won't lose you! You're my best friend! Don't leave!"

A choked sob made her eyes waver.

"…Don't leave me…"

"…I-I'm sorry…"

Her eyes closed, and it felt like Violet's heart cracked.

Pain pulsed through her body, making the tears come harder.

"Joss!! JOSS!! Don't!! Come back, Joss!!"

Her voice wavered with this internal pain, and she hugged the unmoving body.

"…Wh-Why? …Wh-When did y-you deserve th-this?" She whispered, feeling her heart clench.

She felt something hot start burning in her chest, spreading with her blood…

It was vengeance…

She stood up, the fire under her skin starting to burn.

"You killed her…and what has she done?"

She whirled around, eyes nearly completely red.

"She protected her family!! She protected her loved ones, and you killed her!!"

The fire started seeping through her skin, making the air heat up around her.

"I should kill you!!!"

Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and Raph struggled to stand up.

'I can't let her lose herself to the darkness…not after what almost happened to Cat…'

Chakra made the air seem dense, and Rose sat up weakly.

"Vi?"

The chakra constricted like a snake around the 'ghost', and Violet's eyes hardened.

"You won't hurt my family or anyone else ever again…"

The chakra seemed to turn to fire, and Raph was on his feet.

"VIOLET!!!!"

Her eyes wavered, the purple coming back.

"Dad?"

"Don't ya DARE let vengeance take over yer life! Ya'll regret it!"

The chakra didn't dissipate, and he took the last resort.

"What would Joss say if she saw ya doin' this!?!"

The chakra wavered as her eyes widened.

The red died down, now in the back as the calm purple took over.

The chakra was gone, but it seemed too late.

"I-I…"

The tears were back.

"Joss, I-I'm so sorry…"

The chakra was still there, like an obedient pet, and it moved over to Joss's body.

It wrapped around her like a blanket almost, and everyone's eyes widened as the wounds started healing, and Joss coughed.

"JOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Violet was there in a moment, and hugged her cousin with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Vi?"

Joss nearly jumped when she saw where she was.

"B-But…I-I was j-just…"

"Joss?!"

She looked up at her father, and smiled weakly.

"Hey, daddy…guess it wasn't my time, huh?"

She saw the tears, and her smile wavered.

"Daddy?"

He hugged her tight, holding her to his chest.

"I thought I lost you…"

"…I'm sorry…"

She looked at the motionless body nearby, and closed her eyes, burying her face into her father's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"…Not now…"

He lifted her up, obviously, coming back from the dead was tiring for an eight year old.

Everyone helped lift each other up, and headed to where the portal would open.

When it did, they went through quickly.

"What the SHELL is WRONG with you guys!?!"

Raph smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Kitten…you're awake…"

She glared dangerously.

"Why would you even THINK of taking our daughters to fight an evil ghost!?! Have you officially LOST your MIND!?!"

"I-I…um…"

"I'm so close to ripping you outta your shell and hanging it over the TV!!!"

"MOMMY!!!!!!"

She looked at her daughters, who ran up to hug her.

Gio hugged Joss close as everyone collapsed on the couch and floor.

"…Mom…"

Cat looked at Rose expectantly.

"…Can we sleep now?"


End file.
